


Solitude (featuring Dean Winchester)

by karadin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bedrooms, Fan Art, Gen, Lingerie, Nudity, SPN reversebang 2013, Underwear, Underwear Kink, nude, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful nude young man disrobing, revealing pink underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude (featuring Dean Winchester)

[ ](http://society6.com/karadin)

demure nude beside a window, (Dean Winchester) click to see large w/o watermark

Do Not Report, Please Reblog at my [TUMBLR ](http://karadin.tumblr.com/)thank you! 

 


End file.
